bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa of Water
Toa of Water was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Water. Toa of Water were almost always transformed from Matoran of Water, although Gali and Helryx were exceptions. Should a Toa of Water fulfill her destiny, she would be given the option of sacrificing her power, becoming a Turaga of Water. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Water's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over water. As such, at a basic level they could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. Additionally, Toa of Water were highly agile beneath the waves, and had a large lung capacity, which made it far easier to traverse their usual oceanic dwellings. Toa of Water could also use their powers for healing. As a Toa Nuva of Water, Gali wielded all these same powers on an even greater level than that of a standard Toa of Water, and boasted a unique ability; She could set up a delayed Elemental Water attack. Toa of Water had one major weakness however; it became exceptionally hard for them to use their powers in extremely warm environments. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga, or Ga-Matoran. Personality and Traits Most Toa of Water were either peacemakers, or the voice of reason for their Toa Teams. Despite this, some Toa of Water were known to be short-tempered and impatient, such as Helryx. Toa of Water were also known to be quite caring for nature, and life in general, rarely taking any actions that would harm the natural environment. In this regard, many took a more pacifistic viewpoint, actively avoiding confrontation when possible. A Toa of Water's armor was usually varying shades of blue and silver, with a very few notable exceptions, such as Toa Hahli. They generally possessed yellow eyes. All Toa of Water were female. History Various Toa of Water came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, many of them Toa of Water. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna, including Gali, Hahli, Gaaki, Tuyet, and Helryx. Toa Helryx Helryx was the first Toa created, and a Toa of Water. She was the first being to greet the Toa Mata after their construction, and she was also the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, after the disbanding of the earlier Hand of Artakha. She wore the Great Mask of Psychometry. Toa Cordak Very early in the Matoran Universe's history, an unnamed Toa of Water, who started life as a Ga-Matoran, was a member of the Toa Cordak, the original Toa Team. She wore an unknown Kanohi, and died in battle against a horde of Zyglak, alongside the majority of her allies. Toa Gaaki Gaaki, a Toa Hagah of Water, was part of the Toa team set to protect Makuta Teridax early in the Matoran Universe's history. She was one of the first Toa to realize Teridax's treachery, after discovering that the Makuta had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii, alongside her Toa Hagah allies. Shortly after, Gaaki and her entire team were transformed into the Rahaga by Ex-Dark Hunter, Roodaka. Over 1000 years later, Roodaka was coerced by the Toa Nuva into undoing her actions against the Hagah, and thus Gaaki, and her Rahaga-brothers, were returned to their original state. She wore the Great Mask of Clairvoyance. Toa Tuyet Tuyet, one of the 2 Toa Mangai of Water who operated some 800 years prior to the Toa\Dark Hunter War, was a radical far cry from most of her kin. Rather than upholding the ideals of peace and non-violence that most of her sister-Toa preferred, Tuyet was a cold and disturbing individual, whose plans for saving the Matoran Universe included the use of a Nui Stone to conquer the Brotherhood of Makuta. Her plans were thwarted however, by her Toa brethren, Lhikan and Nidhiki, (The latter of which destroyed the Nui Stone) after she was discovered to have murdered three Matoran in Metru Nui, as part of a plot to incriminate the Dark Hunters further, and cast the blame away from herself. For her crimes, Tuyet was sent to The Pit, where later, she had apparently died in the Great Cataclysm. Unknown to most, the real Tuyet had been switched out with a version from an alternate universe, while the true Tuyet was instead held captive by the Order of Mata Nui, who wished to retrieve the fragments of the destroyed Nui Stone from her armor. Eventually she escaped, after 1500 years of torture, by faking her death, and spent a further 2000 years dimension-hopping in order to return to her home universe. During the Reign of Shadows, she finally succeeded, and was present when Spherus Magna was reformed by Mata Nui. However, she had also returned with a mended Nui Stone, and continued to harbor plans for domination. She wore the Great Mask of Intangibility. Toa Naho Naho was one of the 2 Toa Mangai of Water. She fought alongside Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet and the others against the Kanohi Dragon, and much later, in the Toa\Dark Hunter War. While nothing is known about her time as a Ga-Matoran, she played a vital role in the survival of her teammates during the war as a Toa. In the early stages of the conflict, the Toa Mangai were all that stood between the Dark Hunters and Metru Nui, and soon they were pushed to the brink of defeat by overwhelming numbers. It was Toa Naho who broke through the Dark Hunters' ranks, and travelled to the various islands close to Metru Nui's shores, looking for help. Her pleas garnered the support of hundreds, and by the time of the war's end, she had brought nearly 400 Toa to Metru Nui's aid. 2000 years later, she was sent on a mission with the Toa Mangai of Earth, and the current Matoran Chronicler of the time, Kodan, to close the Coastal Gate, in order to cut off access to the other islands. The mission was a ruse however, set up by Makuta Teridax, who had sent the Dark Hunter "Eliminator" to "take care" of the small group. The Toa of Earth's Kakama was the only thing left behind after they were killed. Although she unceremoniously perished that day, her memory lived on over 1000 years later, when the Toa Metru-turned-Turaga, named the great bay of Mata Nui after her. Toa Nokama Nokama was once the Toa Metru of Water, gaining her powers from a Toa Stone created by Lhikan. She defended Ga-Metru from the Morbuzahk, fought against the Vahki, and was mutated by the Visorak into a half-beast Hordika, alongside her Toa-brothers. After finding the legendary rahi, Keetongu, Nokama was returned to her original form, and went on to help lead the Matoran of Metru Nui to a safer place. Upon reaching the island of Mata Nui, she, alongside the other Toa Metru, sacrificed her Toa power in order to awaken the slumbering Matoran, becoming a Turaga in the process. She wore the Great Mask of Translation as a Toa, and later, the Noble version as a Turaga. Toa Gali Gali, the most well known Toa of Water, was created by Artakha as a member of the Toa Mata. She was later transformed into a Toa Nuva, and she was present during many of the most important events in the more recent history of the Matoran Universe, from the awakening of the Bohrok Swarms and the great exodus of Mata Nui, to the conquering of the universe by Makuta Teridax and the reformation of Spherus Magna. She most famously wore the Great Mask of Water Breathing, which later transformed alongside her into a Kanohi Nuva. Toa Hahli Hahli was a shy Ga-Matoran living on the island of Mata Nui, long before she became a Toa. She rose to prominence among the Matoran upon becoming the new Chronicler, shortly after Takua became the Toa of Light. Not long after, she bore witness to her friend's battle against Teridax in his lair, and evacuated the island of Mata Nui with the others. Only a few months after arriving on Metru Nui, she and a team of other Matoran led by Jaller, departed to find and rescue the Toa Nuva, who had been imprisoned on Voya Nui by the Piraka, during their search for the Mask of Life. During the voyage, she and her team were transformed by the Red Star into the Toa Inika, the heroes destined to retrieve the fabled Kanohi. They succeeded in freeing the Toa Nuva from the Piraka, as well as the Mask of Life from Vezon's clutches, however it fell into the ocean, sinking deep into the darkness of the Pit. Following, the Mask of Life transformed the Inika into the Toa Mahri, allowing them to survive the crushing depths. After much conflict, Hahli and her team retrieved the Kanohi Ignika, and she was present to acknowledge that it was Matoro's destiny to save Mata Nui's life. Shortly before his death, Matoro transported Hahli and her team back to Metru Nui, returning their ability to breath air in the process. There she witnessed the ascension of Teridax alongside many of her allies. She wore the Great Mask of Detection as a Toa Inika, and later, the Great Mask of Kindred, as a Toa Mahri. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the few remaining Toa of Water evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they worked to help transport water breathing species out of the broken Great Spirit Robot. Known Toa of Water Below is a list of known Toa of Water: *Gali - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Nokama - Formerly a Toa Metru and briefly a Toa Hordika; currently a Turaga *Hahli - Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Gaaki - Teridax's Toa Hagah team *Tuyet - Rogue member of the Toa Mangai *Helryx - First Toa *Unnamed Toa of Water - Former member of the Toa Cordak; now deceased *Naho - Former member of the Toa Mangai; now deceased *An untold number, killed by the Piraka Hakann - Revived on the Red Star Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008